


Mom Day Afternoon

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Why is Adrien Sad [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/F, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sad Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Juleka accidentally summoned Emilie's ghost.





	Mom Day Afternoon

Juleka lit the candles

"Okay Marinette draw a cute baby face and doused it with red paint."

Marinette draws a cute baby face and then paint it red.

"And i'm not supposed to say that like-"

Juleka started chanting and all of a sudden a ghostly green portal opens.

Flesh and organs formed around a white skeleton and formed into a young woman with blonde hair, green eyes and tanned skin.

"Hello"

Everyone gasped

Marinette said "Tha-that's Adrien's mom"

Rose and Alya nodded

Nino said "I can't believe it"

Juleka said "Yep I gotta tell Adrien about this"


End file.
